1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to interface modules for interconnecting mechanical and electrical components, and is directed more particularly to an interface module assembly for disposition between a marine tow cable and an array of acoustic receivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide interface modules which have utility as connections between towed arrays of acoustic receivers and the electromechanical tow cable by which the array is towed behind a vessel, such as a submarine. The interface module provides the mechanical and electrical interface between the array and the tow cable.
In retrieving a tow cable and array, it often is necessary to bring the cable and array near the surface, and by grappling hook, or the like, fish out a section of the cable, the array, or the interface module, for manual handling. Upon application of a grappling hook to a part of the towed assembly, the assembly often bends around the hook and trails the hook while bent into roughly a 180.degree. bend. Quite often, after undergoing such a bend, the electrical components of the array are found to be inoperative, having been incapacitated by the extreme bend in the cable and/or array.
Accordingly, there is a need to introduce into the assembly of components a section by which the assembly may be grappled and permitted to turn back on itself without crimping or breaking electrical components and without weakening structural integrity.